I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus
by BellaStarkidEve
Summary: It's Christmas Eve 2021, and Santa is coming to visit the Hummel-Anderson house. But curious little feet will always find a way to sneak down and peak a look at presents… Future!Klaine.


_**I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus**_

**SUMMARY: It's Christmas Eve 2021, and Santa is coming to visit the Hummel-Anderson house. But curious little feet will always find a way to sneak down and peak a look at presents… Future!Klaine.**

**A/N: So it's still a few months till Christmas, but if the Glee cast can sing Christmas songs in August, then I can write a Christmas fic in October. This is just a short little one shot… actually I don't know how long it's going to be… I haven't exactly written it yet. But by the time you will be reading this, it shall be finished so… yeah. I'll stop rambling now.**

The links for the tiaras are here (no spaces):  
>static . fancydress . comresources/ecommerce/images/products/544/324/img324544/product-enlarged . jpg (it's gold in the picture, but imagine silver)

images03 . olx . com/ui/9/05/04/1291262416_4120104_1-Fotos-de-BEAUTY-PAGEANTS-RHINESTONE-CROWNS-CROWN-TIARA-TIARAS-1291262416 . jpg (the second one down on the left. The bottom is gold, and the top has the gems)

**Nothing is miiiine!**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, Lyra and Leslie are asleep; I promise. It's three o'clock in the morning."<p>

"But what if they hear us walking down the stairs? They almost caught us last year!"

Blaine looked over to his husband biting nervously on his perfectly-filled nails. He smiled. "Babe, they're only five, I'm sure we could make something up on the spot and have them believe us."

"But they're twins. Doesn't that mean they have increased brain power or something? What if they can tell when we're lying, or read our minds?"

Blaine moved from his spot on the large bed to where he was kneeling in front of Kurt, and placed his hands reassuringly on the brunette's silk-clad knees. Kurt removed the nail from between his teeth. Even after six years, Blaine could still calm every single nerve in his body just by looking at him. He let his pink lips twitch into a smile as the shorter boy leaned up and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. As they broke apart, Blaine started laughing.

"What?" Kurt furrowed his arched brows at the sight of his husband clutching his side in amusement.

"Read minds? Really?" A single tear rolled out the corner of his eye before he regained his composer and straightened to a standing position, pulling Kurt up with him. "C'mon. Let's sort our two princesses' stocking stuffers." Blaine swooped in and planted another kiss on the countertenor's lips.

"Shut up."

The two men walked hand-in-hand to the single door nestled in the back of their room. Kurt pushed him lightly with his own shoulder and they laughed lightly as Blaine pulled open the door. He kneeled down and pulled out various bags and two empty boxes. The first bag was filled with a bright assortment of candies, gummies, and chocolates. Kurt held up a pack of Orange Chews while Blaine held up a Hershey's Bar.

"Lyra likes fruit snacks and Leslie likes chocolate." Both laughed again as they let the same statement fall from their lips. As they sorted through the sweets, snow began to fall outside.

"When are Burt and Carole supposed to arrive?"

Kurt held up a black plastic wrapper. "They're flight is supposed to be here at ten. They probably just left the hotel in San Diego for the festival of lights. They said they would leave for the airport at three-ish, around when it's over. They are going against time zones and the flight is already five hours, so I expect they might be a little late." He let out a long yawn. "It was really sweet of your parents to let them use one of their summer homes for a little vacation."

"It was nothing. Besides, Finn and Rachel won't be here until noon." Blaine tugged open another bag and pulled out two small tiaras. One was silver with small, string-like branches weaving up at different intervals to create a leaf-like design. The other was gold with generic triangular pints and green stones dotted along the edges. Kurt was slightly jealous that his daughters got two _real _crowns so early in life when he was forced to have ones similar, but made of plastic nonetheless. They were a little too big, but that just meant that they would be able to wear them longer. He attempted to sigh, but yawned once more. Their girls were spoiled. He placed the gold tiara in Lyra's box and the silver in Leslie's.

"Umm…"

Kurt looked over at his husband and began to lean against the wall in a drowsy fashion. In one hand, he hand a black stuffed kitten. In the other hand, he had a white stuffed kitten. He looked at Kurt nervously.

"Leslie likes black and Lyra likes white."

Blaine smiled, and leaned over to drop the black kitten in Leslie's box. "Thanks."

"Mmmm." The brunette let his eyelids slide slowly over his eyes. He was simply resting his eyes. He wasn't falling asleep. That's what he planned on at least.

Kurt jumped awake as he heard a muffled sneeze come from downstairs. He looked over to the bed. Empty. That's when a cold wind swept violently over him, and he looked past the bed to see the window open. Now why on earth would Blaine open a window? Another noise came from downstairs, and Kurt took it as a signal to investigate. He shuffled as quietly as possible down the hall and stairs.

As he turned into the living room, a burly figure came into his view. Whoever it was was crouched over the four stockings hanging on the fireplace. Kurt inched forwards. The person was too big and tall to be Blaine, or maybe it was just the coat? He couldn't tell. The brunette picked up a nearby trophy, and after closer inspection he found it to be Lyra's first singing award. He smiled to himself as he pictured the small girl belting out the words "_the sun will come out tomorrow_", but quickly raised his arms back in defense as the figure moved again. Cautiously, he advanced towards the unknown person again. As he got closer, he began to notice black boots and a red tint to every article of clothing the character was wearing. What the…?

Just as he began to raise the trophy to strike, the figure turned around. Kurt squeaked loudly. Summoning what little bit of courage he could find, Kurt pushed the bearded man into the wall. He was completely unaware of how loud his actions were until the figure pulled his white beard down and whispered his name.

"Kurt! What on earth are you doing?"

The brunette threw the trophy down, in frustration, on the nearby couch. "Blaine! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was trying to get in the Christmas spirit!"

"By scaring the crap out of me?"

Blaine smiled nervously and pulled Kurt, who he was now as tall as he was, towards the wall. "Kurt… do you really think that was my intention?" He raised his hand to stroke the side of his husband's face. Kurt leaned into the touch and sighed.

"No."

Blaine tilted his head to the side and smiled. "You're cute when you're scared."

Kurt was two second away from protesting, but any comment he could have made was silenced by a pair of lips pushed against his. He felt his mouth turn up slightly as he pressed forward and angled his head, deepening the kiss. Blaine ran his tongue along his husband's bottom lip and let a whimper escape his throat as Kurt snaked his hands inside the large jacket. His skin was smooth and warm… so warm, and Kurt's icy fingers dug lines into the firm muscle. The action sent Blaine's blood rushing downwards. He moaned.

"Daddy!"

The two men jumped away from each other so quickly, it was as if someone had electrocuted them. Kurt turned towards the kitchen, heart racing as Lyra and Leslie began getting closer and closer to him. Suddenly, Leslie stopped and turned around. "I'm telling Papaaaaaaa!" That was enough to send the two girls sprinting out the room. Kurt raced after the two, Blaine trailing behind him as he let strings of curse words escape his lips. The brunette tried to reached out and grab the girls, but the moment he felt any form of fabric in his hands, the other girl would simply help the one in his grasp.

At the top of the stairs, all three hung right and burst through the door at the end of the hall. Kurt gasped when he saw Blaine standing by the window, throwing something black into the night before slamming the glass shut. Sans his black, cotton pajama bottoms, he was wearing absolutely nothing.

"Papa! Daddy was kissing Santa! We saw him!"

Blaine was panting from what Kurt guessed was his assent on the fire escape. The twins ran to their father and started pulling at the sides of his pants. "You gotta make sure he still loves you!"

"Oh, I'm sure—"

"NO! You gotta make sure!"

Kurt advanced farther into the room and stood a few feet from the rest of his family. Blaine raised his hazel eyes to meet his blue ones.

"Kurt. Do you still love me?" The taller boy snorted at his husband's puppy-dog face.

"Yes, Blaine. I still love you."

They exchanged quick smiles before directing their attention back to their daughters.

"No."

"That's not good enough."

"You gotta… gotta…"

"…kiss him!"

"Yeah! Kiss Daddy, Papa!"

"KISS HIIIIIM!" And before the two men knew it, one girl had gone to the back of them and were frantically trying to push them closer together. Then there they stood, inches apart, and Blaine gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips. Lyra let out an exasperated sigh.

"No. Reeeeeeally kiss him, Papa."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully before leaning in and capturing Blaine's lips in a slightly longer kiss.

"Is that better?" Blaine crouched down to gaze straight into his two daughter's eyes.

"Maybe. Now, Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Was Papa better than Santa?" He laughed and squatted down to join Blaine in looking at their girls.

"Yes. Papa was much better than Santa."

This seemed to satisfy the girls, for they both simply said, "good." Before kissing their dads on the cheeks and running out of the room. When they heard their bedroom door close, Kurt promptly punched Blaine in the arm.

"Ow! Geez, Kurt. I'll already have to pay for the snow ruining that rental, but now I'm gonna have a bruise on my arm on Christmas."

The countertenor crawled into the bed and turned away. "Good. You deserve it."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt." He crawled into the bed and leaned behind his husband. "Are you mad?"

The brunette turned around slowly to look into Blaine's slightly nervous eyes. He smiled, kissed him on the nose, and pulled him down farther under the sheets with him. "No."

Blaine smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>When Carole and Burt arrived later that day, the two girls were running around the house in their princess tiaras and capes. They had been in the midst of a contest to who can throw the other's kitten at the wall harder when the front door opened and Burt walked in carrying the suitcases.<p>

"Grandpa Burt! Grandpa Burt!"

"Hey there my little princesses! Did Santa leave you anything good?"

"Mhmm!" Lyra pointed to her and her sister's heads. "He gave us crowns!"

"Those are some nice crowns! Did they come with these magnificent capes?"

"Yep! And Grandpa?" Leslie and Lyra leaned forward as Kurt and Blaine began to make their way to the front door.

"What is it, Squirts?"

"We went to see if Santa had come yet last night, and…"

"Oh no." Kurt's eyes grew to the size of saucers, but only Blaine seemed to notice.

"We saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus!" The twin girls ran around the small foyer, leaving Burt squatting motionless on the floor with eyes to match his son's. He slowly raised his line of vision to see Kurt with his face buried in his hands.

"Wait! But it's all okay!" Leslie put a hand on Burt's shoulder in what she probably thought was a reassuring gesture coming from her. "Because when we told Papa, he kissed Daddy. And Daddy said that Papa was a better kisser than Santa."

With that she removed her hand and joined her sister in running around the house, leaving the four adults standing (or in Burt's case, still squatting) in the foyer. Carole and Blaine looked like they were both about to burst if they didn't begin laughing soon, while Burt and Kurt wore equally uncomfortable and shocked expressions.

Of course this is when Finn decided to show up with Rachel.

Early.

"Hey Dad, Mom. Kurt. Blaine." He let Rachel walk past him before shutting the red door. "Rachel wanted to get here earlier so we could help… what's going on?"

By then, Leslie and Lyra had begun chanting at the top of their lungs, clearing up anything for anyone who needed to know.

"Daddy kissed Santa! Daddy kissed Santa!"


End file.
